baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi
”Congratulations! You’ve found all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is... '''GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!' Heh-Heh Hehhh!”'' -Baldi after the player has collected all seven notebooks. Baldi '''is the titular main antagonist in Baldi's Basics In Education & Learning. He is a badly modeled humanoid figure with distorted arms and a bald head except for what seems to be a single hair on his head. Baldi is the teacher of the school, giving the Player math problems to solve in the notebooks to collect them. After the player answers the math problems correctly (or incorrectly), the notebook disappears, storing it into the counter from how many notebooks the player obtained, seen on the top left. Intro At the start of the game, Baldi greets the player with a wave and welcomes them to the schoolhouse. When the player gets a notebook Baldi will appear in the tablet the player uses to solve the math problems, happily explaining how to use the tablet then reading out the question to the player, complimenting them when they get the answer right. If the player completes the first notebook without getting any problems wrong, Baldi will reward the player with a shiny Quarter that can be used later in the game to activate the Noise Phone or to obtain a BSoda from BSoda Machine. In the second notebook, the last problem will be a jumble of numbers. When the player gets the problem wrong, Baldi will have an annoyed face and then begin chasing the player with his ruler. Main Hint Great teacher due to his '''incredible hearing abilities! He can not only tell where any sound came from, but who made it too! Mechanics Baldi is the main and primary threat in the schoolhouse. After the player gets their first problem wrong, Baldi begins looking and chasing for the player, hitting his hand with a ruler, making spank sounds that can be heard when nearby. He doesn't move normally like the other characters, he only quickly moves towards the player's direction every time he makes the ruler spank sound. Baldi will always take the closest path to reach the player whenever possible. When Baldi catches the player, the player's view will be instantly shifted to Baldi's face, which he will then emit a loud static noise and then present the player with a black screen with a random object in the middle of the screen like a pair of scissors or a fidget spinner, afterwards the player will be kicked back to the main menu and no progress is saved. Rarely, a rectangle with the number "99" half-cropped-away will appear instead, which will then jumpscare the player and crash the game. Since getting caught by Baldi is the only "game over" state, all other threats in the school act as secondary obstacles for the player whose purpose is to hinder their movement so that Baldi can catch up. It is possible for Baldi to lose the player if he gets distracted by noises or gets too far from the player. If the player opens an audible door, however, Baldi will follow that noise and eventually get back on track with chasing the player. This mechanic is hinted in the player's tablet with the words "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN" after they finish a set of problems. Every time the player gets a problem wrong, Baldi gets "angrier", and the intervals between Baldi's ruler spanks become shorter, meaning Baldi will begin moving faster. This mechanic is hinted in the player's tablet with the words "I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG" after they finish a set of problems. Except for the first notebook problem set, the final problem of all the notebook problem sets will be a unsolvable problem made of jumbled numbers, thus meaning every notebook the player collects will always make Baldi faster. If you get the solvable answers wrong, this angers Baldi as well, which could potentially make him very fast at the start. After collecting all 7 notebooks, Baldi will be at a high speed, even if the player has solved every solvable problem. If you only got the last answers of the 2nd-7th notebooks wrong, Baldi will be almost as fast as the players sprint speed, so players must watch their stamina carefully as running out of stamina at this point will give Baldi a big chance to catch the player. Upon getting all 7 notebooks, the player has to be fast. By now, Baldi moves at immense speed. A line of dialogue will play from Baldi, saying: "Congratulations! You've found all 7 notebooks! Now, all you have to do is: GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! He-He Heehhh!" Once the player reaches an Exit, the school turns a bright red, while a loud escalating sound plays, and the exit in which the player triggers disappears and turns into a wall with a distorted image on it. After reaching three exits (all turning into walls) the fourth and final exit that the player reaches will end the game, and a version of the menu screen with no buttons will appear, congratulating the player. Tips Keep your pace and keep on moving. Avoid any other characters that can give Baldi the chance to catch you like Playtime and the Principal of the Thing and only stop if you need a moment or need to regain stamina. Avoid dead ends as much as possible as well as Baldi can easily catch the player in that state. Use your stamina. Baldi may be slow at first, but after a few notebooks are collected he will eventually become as fast or faster than your walk speed, so remember to stop moving for a few brief seconds occasionally to regain stamina when you're out of sight of Baldi and save some Energy Flavored Zesty Bars for when you've collected all the notebooks so you can keep away from Baldi, who at this point will be really fast. Also take note that when you collect a notebook, your stamina is instantly refilled. This can be helpful when you're on the run from Baldi or you simply don't have the time to sit still. Solve all solvable problems correctly. Remember, every problem solved wrong will make Baldi faster, and the last problem in the notebooks may be unsolvable but the other two are, be sure to answer those correctly as just putting anything in those problems will eventually make Baldi faster than your sprint speed. Baldi has a tendency to forget he was even chasing the player if there is a loud audible noise playing in the school. If the player uses the Noise Phone or inserts the tape in the Tape Player, it will begin making a distorted noise, distracting and attracting Baldi to the noise source thus leading Baldi away from the player, giving the player time to either sit to regain stamina or be free to lose Baldi or collect a notebook. The sounds from the machines will not work if the player has used the noise distraction while Baldi has sight of the player, because Baldi will simply still chase the player. Be prepared after getting the last notebook. Baldi will become a hassle at the final part of the game as he is pretty fast and will not lose the player so easily this time. Save items like the Energy Flavored Zesty Bar or BSoda to slow him down and give you breathing space to find the exit and just keep on moving. Also be aware that Arts and Crafters is active in this part and will send you and Baldi back to the beginning point if it catches you so keep away from it at all times. When you open the door, Baldi will come to the sound, meaning that you can dodge him by opening a door and going elsewhere. Save speed increasing items for when all 7 notebooks are collected. You need to be fast to beat the red screen. Trivia * Baldi is to be the only real staff in the school besides Principal of the Thing. He seems to only really know math and might have an obsession with it. It's also worth noting that despite PotT being the official principal, Baldi refers to the school as "my" Schoolhouse rather than PotT's Schoolhouse. * Baldi is one of two characters that are models, the other being It's a Bully. * Mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a poorly-drawn comic he made called "Baldimore" https://www.twitter.com/mystman12/status/996471628895793153. * If the player gets 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will go so fast that his ruler sound effect will glitch, and no matter how far away he's from you, he will immediately know where you are (even if you are using the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorientating item), and he will catch you in about 3 to 5 seconds. * Originally Baldi was married, but even Mystman12 is not sure if it can be considered canon.https://www.twitter.com/mystman12/status/999000224902320133. * Baldi's description in the Principal's Office has the misspelling of 'incredible'. It is spelt as 'increible' instead. This is most likely an unintentional mistake. * Upon failing 12 questions using speed hacks, Baldi will glitch out and tap his ruler extremely fast. Quotes * "Welcome to Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, that's me!" (when the player first opens the game) * "Oh hi! Welcome to my Schoolhouse." (when the player starts the game) * "You need to collect 2 notebooks before you can open this door." * "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject: Math!" * "Answer the three questions correctly, and you might get something special!" * "Just type the correct answer into the empty box!" * "Press the Enter key on your keyboard when you think you have the right answer!" * "Problem 1." * "Problem 2." * "Problem 3." * "0. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9." * "÷. +. -. ×. =." * "Ah-ha! You've got it!" * "Great job!" * "That's right!" * "Good one." * "You're doing fantastic!" * "I can't believe it; you're incredible!" * "You did great! Come here and get your prize!" * "A shiny quarter!" * "Just click on it with the left mouse button to pick it up!" * "Then, when you find something you can use it on, right click on the object with the quarter selected! That's how you use items, you know." * "You need to collect 2 notebooks before you can use these doors." * "Congratulations!, you've found/failed all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is... GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!!!! '''Heh-Heh Hehhh!"''' **Static noise* (when Baldi catches the player) * "Static plus Static times Static equals..." Sounds Gallery Talk.gif|Baldi talking during the math game. Baldi frown.gif|Baldi getting angry when you get a problem wrong. Baldi.png|Baldi standing idle. Wave.gif|Baldi waving at the Player at the start of the game. Baldi slap hand.gif|Baldi smacking his ruler when attacking. Baldi's page in detention.png|Baldi's description in the Principal's Office. References Category:Characters